


Tell me what you want

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [46]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Future Fic, Husbands, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rough Kissing, Smut, Teasing, True Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 2: “I’ve never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly.”34: “Tell me what you want.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Drabble Prompts [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476443
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Tell me what you want

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I have been prompted with some smutty fics on tumblr and thought I'd share them here as well. They come from a different list then the prompts before. They are from a smutty prompt list. Thank you to the anons who sent me these.  
> Hope you enjoy! 💖

They're finally stripped down naked on the bed, Patrick above David, his arms braced on either side of his head as he kisses him, teasing and tasting him. 

They just celebrated their third wedding anniversary - nice dinner out, a little too much wine, and dessert at home that's still sitting on the kitchen table because they were too caught up in their kiss that turned into more to eat the cannolis. So there they are, rutting against each other on their bed, hard leaking cocks between them not getting enough friction out of this. 

"Tell me what you want," Patrick says after sucking a small mark on David's neck that he knows he's going to love to touch once it's bruised to get that satisfying ache.

"You," David tells him, looking his husband in the eyes. "I've never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly."

Patrick smirks at him and says, "Mmm, not even our first time?"

David seems to think it over for a second making Patrick chuckle lowly in his ear as he continues to move his lips and tongue over his neck, his earlobe, teasing him.

"Okay, maybe then too," David finally says. "I always want _you_ so badly, Patrick. You give it to me _so good, baby_ ," He moans out that last bit causing a deep sound like a growl to escape Patrick.

It doesn't take long for Patrick to loosen David up before they get impatient and he's slamming into him hard and deep, both of them moaning loudly at the feel of them finally being connected in this way.

It's quick, rough, passionate, and exactly what David wanted, and who is Patrick to deny his husband what he wants on their anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
